


Never Going Back

by cethmistmyk



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen, You can decide when this takes place, after the series ends, during the series, kinda meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cethmistmyk/pseuds/cethmistmyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the life of our favorite Cluster and how 8 became 1 and they are never going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Going Back

Will never thought anything of living alone. He didn’t have a girlfriend, and hadn’t, not for several years. There was no way he would move in with his dad and his mom had died years earlier . Lots of men lived alone. Will never thought anything of living alone until he was 7 other people. 

Kala had never been alone. Even without living with her family, Mumbai was so large that she could never be truly alone. So when she started sharing her life with 7 other people she thought nothing of it. Each of them she loved, both as family and as more. 

Lito wished he could be alone. Between being a famous move star and living in a big city he was never alone. Sometimes when Lito would get tired of being around other people he would visit Will. He and Will would sit in Wills tiny apartment and be alone. 

Once a month, for as long a Nomi could remember she would go to Marin Headlands State Park and find a spot out of the way and just sit in nature. After 8 became 1 she would find a clearing and they would all lay in the grass, head to head, holding hands and just be. Sometimes it would only be for a few minutes before someone had to go to work, or the call of bed became to great, but that time in the woods, Nomi thought, helped center them. 

Sun was always alone. Sometimes she would visit Will and they would just hug. Solitary was never the punishment it should have been, not when she could get all the human contact she wanted, not when she could visit Nairobi to soak up the sun. 

Capheus couldn’t be alone even if he wanted to be. His heart was too big, and even before 8 became 1 he loved so deeply that even when he wasn’t there he could feel his mother. After their cluster was born, his love was so deep that even when he was worried and scared and frustrated at the world around him, everyone could still feel his love like a blanket around them. 

Wolfgang, for all he protested and proclaimed he didn’t need anyone’s help, thank you very much, kept that blanket of unconditional love around him at all times. He would bluster and shuffle whenever Nomi would hug him, he would mumble nonsense when Riley would bump his shoulder and wrap him in acceptance, Wolfgang would tense and all but run away if Lito even thought fondly of him. But it was never anything more than a façade. Wolfgang drank their acceptance and love like it was ambrosia of the highest degree. 

Riley, while looking like the most fragile of them all, was often the strongest. She was the one Nomi went to when she had a bout of dysphoria, and wanted to feel normal again. Riley held Sun after she had beaten all the anger, and pain, and fear, and want, and grief, and happiness out of her and sung her a lullaby. Lito and Riley practiced dancing together and Riley encouraged Lito to do what made him happy, not what made him rich. Kala went to Riley when she was confused about her body and what it wanted. Wolfgang never went to Riley, but Riley always knew when Wolfgang needed her and came to him. Capheus came to Riley to live in another world, just as she went to him to live a simpler life. And Will, her Will, always the strong one, always the one who tried to look out for everyone, went to her when he needed time alone, when he needed to just sit and be. 

None of them would say they needed more than their lives had before, but none of them would ever go back to the way they were before. They didn’t want to be alone.


End file.
